Dio Brando
|-|Dio Brando (Phantom Blood)= |-|DIO (Stardust Crusaders)= Summary Dio Brando, known simply as DIO from Part 3 onwards, is the main antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Originally a man of low birth but peerless ambition, Dio is a villain of little conscience, vast cunning, and an insatiable hunger for power. Becoming a Vampire and later a Stand user, Dio Brando has gathered around him many minions and is responsible for many major events of the series, such as the death of Jonathan Joestar and the Joestar Family's acquisition of Stand power. Thus, he is a dominant character whose legacy persists throughout the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-B Name: Dio Brando | DIO Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 20 to 21 | 122 to 123 Classification: Vampire | Stand user Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2, Can survive as a decapitated head and 3), Regeneration (High-Mid, Vampires have shown to be able to regenerate from being blown up, Dio can regenerate faster than fire can burn him, as well as regenerate from having most of his body cut in a half horizontally), Ice Manipulation, Turning, Mind Control, Biological Manipulation, Can suck the opponent's blood to increase his strength, Body Control, Enhanced Senses | All Part 1 abilities, Time Stop (Can stop time for five seconds, Could increase it to nine seconds after absorbing Joseph Joestar's blood), Flight, Aura, The World is intangible, can only be seen by other Stand users and can hit intangible beings, Minor Resistance to Time Stop (Can see and think while time is frozen), Clairvoyance (Using Jonathan's stand), Size Manipulation (Stands can shrink themselves so much that they fit inside a human's ear) Attack Potency: City Block level (Fought to Jonathan Joestar) | City Block level (Could casually fight Jotaro Kujo) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Jonathan Joestar, who can move at 541.65 m/s), Supersonic+ attack speed (His Space Ripper Stingy Eyes would have to move at Mach 3 to work) | Massively FTL (Faster than Silver Chariot, who is 365 times faster than light) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Far superior to Jack the Ripper, Who can lift a carriage over his head and throw it) | Class 50 (Could lift a steamroller) Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class GJ Durability: City Block level (Survived an explosion that was that big while on a weakened state) | City Block level (Could casually fight Jotaro Kujo) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee, Some meters with Space Ripper Stingy Eyes | 10 meters with The World, Higher with Space Ripper Stingy Eyes and throwing knifes, Universal with Time Stop Standard Equipment: None notable | Throwing knifes Intelligence: Genius, Dio is a extremelly good strategist, as well as being charismatic and a good fighter Weaknesses: As a vampire, Dio will die if he comes in contact with sunlight and is vulnerable to Hamon. Dio is overconfident. | All previous weaknesses. The World can only reach up to 10 meters. If The World suffers any damage, DIO will be damaged as well. His Time Stop only lasts a few seconds. Keys: Phantom Blood | Stardust Crusaders Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:God Complex Category:Regeneration Users Category:Ice Users Category:Turning Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Blood Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Size Users Category:Knife Users